This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Using MMTV-polyoma middle-T oncogene expressing mice, we have used Aldefluor positivity to isolate the cancer stem cell population from mature tumors. We will characterize the glycome of these cells in comparison to the non-cancer stem cell population (Aldefluor negative by flow cytometry) by applying the technologies we have developed, glycotranscriptomics and glycan analysis, and those in development, including SRM.